The invention is related to the field of materials handling technology and concerns a conveying device for the conveying of materials, objects and so on, wherein the device is capable of being equipped with any means for taking on materials or objects. The invention is distinguished by the fact, that with few, inexpensive means any conveying paths or conveying tracks are capable of being created, on which it is possible for a flowing conveyance to take place.